


Romance impossible ou amitié amoureuse ?

by Sandentwins



Category: Madame Bovary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léon est un jeune homme concentré sur ses études. Rodolphe est un séducteur aimant à courtiser les filles pas faciles.<br/>Ensemble, ils peuvent donner bien des choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance impossible ou amitié amoureuse ?

**Author's Note:**

> Oui. C'est une fanfic gaysmut sur Madame Bovary.  
> Bon. C'est un poil fujo et plus cocasse que sérieux, donc je m'excuse par avance. En meme temps, toute cette AU est du grand n'importe quoi.

Le soleil tombait sur Yonville, et les murs de la classe semblaient s'enflammer sous ses rayons. Une brise de printemps flottait dans l'air, faisant tomber quelques pétales de cerisier dans la cour. Dans le silence de la salle, on pouvait entendre les grillons chanter, ainsi que les oiseaux qui gazouillaient en se réchauffant sous la lumière crépusculaire. Seul, le grattement de la plume sur le papier troublait cette paix.  
Léon, en tant qu'élève modèle du lycée Gustave Flaubert, ne perdrait pour rien au monde cette heure d'étude pour travailler à ses devoirs, alors que toute la classe était déjà partie. Poussant le zèle de l'éducation à ses limites et se faisant apprécier des professeurs, le jeune homme avait le profil d'une personne responsable et déterminée, un chef de carrière promis à un grand avenir. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Et pourtant...  
Une simple tache sombre sur le drap blanc de sa vie, un obstacle surgi de nulle part. Une interruption dans le flot paisible de ses jours. Une tentation hors de la voie sérieuse que ses parents avaient commencé à tracer bien avant sa naissance, un détour imposé vers un monde inconnu. Un imprévu sans limites, et cet imprévu se nommait Emma Rouault.  
Belle, charmante et intelligente, elle était aussi imprévisible que le vent, et tout aussi volatile. Elle s'était lancé le défi de sortir avec ce larbin de Charles Bovary jusqu'à la fin de l'année; mais ce bon à rien de puceau savant à peine lui servir de porte-sac, Emma s'était mise en tête de se trouver un larron pas trop difficile sur le morceau, afin de pouvoir prendre un peu son pied. Et, qui de mieux qualifié que Léon, le blondin naïf aux allures féminines, pour lui faire ses devoirs et écouter ses caprices?  
En toute honnêteté, Léon en avait marre de cette relation clandestine. Marre d'avoir à la voir tous les jeudis au «Bar de Rouen», se ruiner à lui payer des verres de vin hors de prix (étant majeur et elle non), et à l'écouter babiller sur sa misère sans arrêt. Il en avait marre, d'être le chien de service, et de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire en face ce qu'il désirait.  
Mais bon, il ne savait jamais rien dire en face des gens.  
Alors qu'il finissait son papier, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement. Léon, s'attendant à voir Mme Berthe, professeur de littérature, leva la tête...et rencontra le regard de Rodolphe.  
Ce grand gaillard aux vêtements soignés et aux allures de châtelain, portant toujours une barbe soignée et un chapeau de gentleman, avait commencé à attirer les intérêts d'Emma depuis un moment. Bavard et charmant, il comblait ses lacunes scolaires par son éloquence naturelle.  
Marchant de son pas souple et ferme, il s'avança vers la table du fond, où il récupéra un sac de sport oublié.

«Je l'avais laissé là sans faire exprès.», dit-il à Léon, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir troublé sa paix. «Tu restes encore là, Dupuis?»

Le blond balbutia une réponse.

«Je...terminais un...dossier.»

Non pas qu'il eut des difficultés à s'exprimer, mais la présence de cet élève de deux ans son aîné, socialement à l'aise alors que lui était du genre réservé, l'intimidait et l'impressionnait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce Roméo aux atours élégants puisse un jour lui adresser la parole, et encore moins alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Pour une fois, il n'y avait qu'eux, sans professeurs, sans autres élèves, et même pas cette andouille d'Homais, leader du club de Sciences un peu trop fouineur.  
Une seconde passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougea. Les grillons chantaient toujours, et le soleil réchauffait les jeunes hommes sans qu'un seul autre son ne résonne. Finalement, Rodolphe prit la parole, un brin gêné.

«Tu sais...t'as l'air d'un gars sympa, quand on y pense.»

Léon sentit une pointe de rose lui monter aux joues. Rodolphe Boulanger, le beau gosse de la classe, venait de le qualifier de «sympa quand on y pense»? Autant lui décerner la croix d'honneur tout de suite, il n'en serait pas autant flatté!  
Il bégaya vaguement un remerciement, tentant de se concentrer sur son exercice de droit. Il n'était cependant pas habitué à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre lors de cette heure rien qu'à lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Rodolphe ne s'en allait-il pas? N'avait-il pas récupéré son sac? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir dans cette salle vide, après 18h, si près de Léon? N'avait-il pas à faire, comme essayer de courtiser Emma, ou faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, éternel célibataire qu'il était? A près de vingt ans, il n'avait toujours pas de copine qu'il avait pu garder plus d'une semaine, et s'enfilait les filles comme autant de perles sur un collier de marque, qu'une main avide arrachait d'un coup avant la baisade. Autant dire qu'il était imprévisible.  
Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, il s'assit près de Léon, et regarda son papier. Il ne faisait même pas l'option droit, alors pourquoi voulait-il copier? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Léon essaya de garder la tête froide tout en finissant son paragraphe, quoique ce fut difficile, avec cette présence inhabituelle. Une sueur nerveuse vint perler son front. Pourquoi donc ne s'en allait-il pas? Il ne faisait que lui faire redouter d'avoir commis une erreur sur son exercice. Finalement, exaspéré, Léon se tourna vers Rodolphe, comme afin de lui demander de se pousser...et vit qu'il ne regardait pas sa feuille.  
Mais Léon lui-même.

«T'as l'air adorable quand t'es nerveux.»

Léon se mit à vraiment devenir nerveux, et bégaya. 

«A...adorable?»

«-Ouais.»

Ses joues devinrent rouges, et ses yeux azur s'embuèrent.

«Tu...tu le penses...vraiment?»

«-Ouais.»

Léon se cacha le visage dans les mains, tentant de cacher sa gêne immense. D'abord, Rodolphe le trouvait sympathique, et maintenant, adorable! Pour peu, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait se marier avec lui!  
Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule du jeune blond. Une main ayant connu tant de contacts avec autant de filles qu'on pouvait imaginer. Mais pourtant, cette main gardait quelque chose d'accueillant...presque tendre.

«Je...je voulais pas t'embarrasser, vieux.», sourit Rodolphe. «Mais bon...t'es mignon, c'est tout. Pas de mal à ça.»

Léon fut submergé par ce compliment comme une plage succombant à un tsunami. Il ne savait plus que faire. Alors, il se mit à regarder Rodolphe pour de vrai.  
Des yeux bruns, profonds, presque noirs, qui ne laissaient passer aucune expression. Des mèches châtain retombaient sur son front vide de tout pli, cachant des sourcils travaillés avec soin. Ses traits semblaient taillés dans du marbre clair de Grèce, son menton carré contrastant avec ses lèvres roses, si voluptueuses et fines à la fois. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes, comme si elles n'attendaient qu'une parole...ou un contact.  
Léon regardait Rodolphe, et Rodolphe le regardait, souriant légèrement. Ce garçon avait une sorte de pouvoir magnétique sur toutes les femmes aux alentours...pouvait-il également l'exercer sur les hommes?  
Léon ne se posa pas la question alors que, lentement, il joignit ces lèvres aux siennes.  
Ils s'attendaient tous deux à cet instant, sachant qu'il allait arriver. Mais la surprise resta la même pour tous les deux, alors que Rodolphe joignait peu à peu ses mains au baiser, caressant les épaules de Léon, massant doucement leur surface alors que le blondin laissait tomber son stylo. Réprimant un gémissement, il laissa faire l'aîné, se sentant flatté par ces lèvres expertes, posées sur les siennes, menant la danse de leurs visages. Un doigt vint caresser le visage de Léon, traçant la courbe de ses tempes à son menton, alors qu'une autre main s'attardait sur son torse, cherchant à s'infiltrer sous l'uniforme du jeune garçon...qui tout à coup se rétracta. 

"P... pas maintenant! Pas dans la classe, quand même..."

Rodolphe le dévisagea un instant, incrédule, puis sourit. 

"Viens chez moi, alors. Mes parents sont pas là...on pourrait se faire une bouffe et jouer à ma nouvelle console."

"-Je...je sais pas trop...tu en es sûr?"

"-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir... de t'avoir en ma compagnie."

Ce disant, Rodolphe avait une main dans les cheveux de Léon, les caressant doucement. Le jeune blond chercha un prétexte, une raison de ne pas venir...mais n'en trouva pas.  
Le destin s'en était mêlé, apparemment. 

"Je viendrai."

"-Je t'attends à 19h."

Un dernier baiser sur le front, et il avait disparu, laissant Léon se caresser les lèvres, alors qu'une envie nouvelle montait en lui. 

\---

L'appartement de Rodolphe méritait moins le qualificatif d'appartement que celui de château. Une villa au bord de la mer, dont les décors somptueux avaient épaté le romanesque Léon dès le premier coup d'oeil. Le grand brun l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, vaste pièce aux allures de salon de thé bourgeois, où les deux nouveaux amis avaient passé la soirée à jouer à toutes sortes de nouveautés du jeu vidéo, assis sur un canapé doublé de soie, en grignotant des pâtisseries dont Léon n'aurait su dire le nom.  
Ce mec était si différent de lui. Il avait du gout, de la culture, vivait dans un univers totalement inconnu du jeune homme. Et pourtant, effet de simples mots, ils étaient devenus amis.  
Mais... était-ce tout ce qu'il y avait? Léon sentait les mains de son ami près de son visage, dès que Rodolphe en avait l'occasion. Il lui passait une main sur la joue pour le consoler dès qu'il perdait, ou encore lui donnait une accolade si il gagnait. Rodolphe semblait apprécier le contact, quand bien même il n'allait guère au delà de simples caresses.  
Au bout d'une heure, Rodolphe posa sa manette, voulant se reposer les yeux. Léon en fit de même, et regarda sa montre. 

"Il est bientôt neuf heures... je devrais vraiment rentrer."

Rodolphe prit un air déçu. 

"Mais on commencait à peine à s'amuser."

"-Je sais, mais je dois vraiment être en forme pour l'examen de demain. Maman ne voudrait pas que je reste trop tard. "

Il se leva, reposant la manette sur la console. En se penchant, il donna sans le savoir à Rodolphe une vue imprenable de ses cuisses.

"On se verra demain." 

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. 

"Attends!"

Rodolphe lui prit la main, faisant monter un peu de rouge aux joues de Léon. 

"Je te retiendrai pas... mais prends au moins ça. "

Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de Léon, qui stoppa net.  
Le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien n'existait pour le jeune blond, excepté le contact qui se produisait en ce moment. Un contact pudique mais ô combien délicieux et sensuel. Léon sentit son souffle se couper alors que lentement, les lèvres de Rodolphe descendaient vers son cou, dans un sillage de baisers doux. Léon prit les epaules de Rodolphe entre ses mains, et les pressa doucement, l'incitant à continuer.  
La chaleur commençait à grimper dans la salle, et Léon eut un frisson de désir. L'attraction de Rodolphe fonctionnait, et même tres bien. Rodolphe entraîna Léon vers le canapé, l'allongeant sur le cuir doux, et assailant son cou de ses lèvres. La main tremblante, le blondin se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme, pour lui laisser accéder à ses épaules, qui en peu de temps se retrouvèrent prisonnières de ses mains.  
Rodolphe prit une seconde pour regarder Léon dans les yeux. Les deux hommes sourirent, se regardant tendrement, les mains de Rodolphe enserrant fermement sa proie, avant que leurs bouches n'entrent en contact.  
En peu de temps, leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, laissant les amants s'embrasser, se caresser, voire déjà se peloter les parties intimes. La chaleur continuait de monter, et leurs frissons de plaisir leur faisait se hérisser les poils... et pas que. 

"Mais...", Léon hésita. "On devrait pas se..." 

Rodolphe sortit un tube de lubrifiant de sous le canapé. 

"J'ai prévu le coup."

"-Qu...qu'est-ce que ça faisait sous ton-"

Il ne put rien dire de plus, car la seconde d'après, il prit assez brutalement conscience de la véritable mesure d'un double-décimètre, sans aucune anesthésie.

**Author's Note:**

> A la base, c'est juste un lapsus de la prof de littérature, qui a parlé de la "relation entre Rodolphe et Léon" au lieu de "Rodolphe et Emma". A ce moment, tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi, à quoi j'ai juste dit "trop tard pour vous corriger, madame; l'idée est déjà gravée." Ca a fait une petite fureur sur Facebook donc je voulais la poster ici; on sait jamais, peut-etre y a t-il d'autres amateurs de Flaubert et de m/m dans le coin...


End file.
